Touch Of Magic
by Unique Yet Simple
Summary: Bella was born as an abandoned witch and had gotten adopted by the Cullen's. What about Love? What about Family bonds? Social Issues? Slow developing Belward. Rewrite orz


**AN: I'm rewriting everything ; A ; I outlined the plot so everything will be much better xDD This is different from the original :U**

**Summary: Bella was born as an abandoned witch and had gotten adopted by the Cullen's. What about Love? What about Family bonds? Social Issues? After all, being born with no memories of your origin and being confine to nothing but protective walls all your life leaves these doors open for interception. Read to find out~ Bella OOC Slow developing Belward**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 1: It's My Birthday… Now GTFO.**

"… It's so small." My eyes trailed over to gaze at his, my eyebrow arched on my forehead to look at him questionably. In response to this, gold eyes danced in what appeared to be hurt, "Well _excuse _me. I figured it'd please you. Rose is satisfied with it." Emmett retorted, he sounded so offended. Well, he should be!

How dare he try and pass that off to me! ? I may be young but even I don't have use for small ones like that!

"Please me! ? Emmett, that puny thing wouldn't please anyone with eyes! It's small! Bigger is always better! Especially when we're talking about those!" My hands gestured towards him in disgust. What the hell did this guy take me for?

Emmett cut his eyes upward before opening his mouth to speak once again, "Oh please. I knew you were a slob, but do you seriously need a garbage can bigger then this? Really Bella?" With narrowed eyes at me, he elevated the black and white polka dotted garbage can in the air slightly. I couldn't help but glower at him from my position on my bed, "That thing will be filled up the second I throw a candy wrapper in there! You can't say it'll suffice for me!"

"He can and it will." Chimed a second voice that echoed throughout my room. I groaned while falling down on my soft mattress, couldn't I get some privacy? I mean, first Emmett wakes me up at 8 am just too basically say,

'_Hey Bella! I know you aren't a super strong and awesome vampire like me that needs to no sleep, but I'm waking you up anyways! Why you ask? Well, for one I enjoy torturing you for my own amusement and because I have this tiny waste of space in my hand to give you! L-O-L!'_

Or at least that's what I heard. I was never a really good listener.

"Alice. Get out." I demanded dryly while staring up at the ceiling. Well, I held no surprise to the fact that my voice was only heard to myself because despite my command, the ravenette folded her arms over her chest and looked at me unimpressed, "Come on, it matches the wall of the room perfectly Bella. Why don't you want it?"

My eyes found themselves looking at my monochromatic ceiling before landing back on the short golden eyed vampire, "Because it's my birthday." I sarcastically stated with blank eyes. I had no use arguing with them, "Now both of you get out my room."

"Fine. But only because it's your birthday." Emmett snorted obviously slightly entertained, if not annoyed at my lie. Alice shook her head with a slight laugh, "Breakfast is going to be done in about 32 minutes 46 seconds." Her black lashes winked at me before she exited while lightly shutting my door close.

I sighed, well… There goes something for me to put in my soon to be never auto-biography. I already had the basics filled out.

Isabella Cullen. Brown hair and eyes, pale skin, six and a half years old but physically thirteen, lives with vampires, appears human but is actually a super duper special awesome creature that can do magic… But I'll just call myself a witch for short. Hm… What else? Oh. I have a tendency to get into too much trouble then I should. You know, not listening to what I'm told, bending and breaking rules, making sarcastic comments…

My life is so interesting isn't it? But hey, it gets better. I've never seen any kids my age… Well, any kids besides my ancient old coven of vampires… Sure, I had them… But being trapped in this house that apparently seemed stuck in the middle of a never-ending forest for so long made me lonely… It didn't help a bit that I always appeared to be under constant surveillance; every time it looked as though the family would _all _go on a hunting trip for a while, it _always _ended up with one of them staying behind with me. Whether it be my Mama Rose, Mom, Dad, Alice, Jazz, or Emmett. It was always the same… Almost as though they didn't trust me…

I nearly snickered as I made my way down the stairs, "Do you guys trust me?" I randomly asked with a slight laugh as I began walking to the kitchen. It didn't matter where they were in the house, I was positive they all heard me. And in response I got numerous shouts back to answer my dwindling thought.

"Nope."

"Hah! Does two plus two equal no?"

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?"

I took a slight mental note on how Mom and Dad's voice were absent from my free ranged statement.

"Bella stop asking obvious questions and eat your breakfast." Mama Rose scolded me with a slight smile on her face as I entered the kitchen. I took a seat at the stool that was placed on the island counter with nothing but a huge grin slapped on my face, "Is the answer really clear?" I questioned curiously while looking down at my pancakes.

They were, as always when Mama Rose stepped foot in the kitchen, nothing but blobs of black... She never was a real cook like Mom was… Even after seven years of practice, I guess she's just not cut out for it. Smiling nervously, I hopped off my stool and walked towards the refrigerator while I airily announced my sudden desire and craving for cereal that didn't remind me of giant leeches.

Mama Rose leaned her back on the counter, her dark topaz irises over looking me with nothing but amusement, "Hm… As clear as day."

I shook my head with a smile while taking out the milk along with my bowl and cereal, "Please enlighten the ignorant little witchling then." I said before depositing my food into the bowl, and allowing the milk to follow right after. Mama Rose flipped back a piece of her golden locks over her shoulder, "You're so oblivious, Bella… No matter how much Emmett and Alice claim your 'evil' and 'too-smart' personality, I see nothing but a sweet and innocent girl who has no clue." She lightly kissed me on the cheek before preparing to exit the kitchen,

Inwardly I heaved a huge sigh, "Why don't you guys trust me then?"

"Wanna explain how you think we don't trust you?" Mama Rose asked, turning her head to view me, her bemused expression never lifting off her face. I held a slight pout, "Well, for one… You guys never let me practice magic as much as I want to…" I mumbled lowly.

I wasn't the best magic user ever… This was extremely apparent because whenever I attempted to use my hands for the simplest things… I would constantly attempt to start with the big things first, because it's pretty obvious that if try to aim big, and make it. All the small things will be easy as pie. The only problem was that if I tried to, let's say levitate a chair, I usually ended up making an explosion right in front my face that left burn marks and left me whining about a chiropractor from flying back five feet for about a week.

Dad at first wanted to practice this with me to perfect my abilities, but after months of practice and no improvement, Mama Rose banned me from doing anything…

"Because when you _do _practice magic, you end up getting hurt." She sighed simply.

I folded my arms over my chest, "Okay… Then why is it that even though I'm _thirteen_, which need I remind you is old enough to be considered a teenager, I have yet to be alone within this house?" My eyes collided with hers for a brief moment. And from there, Mama Rose shook her head before walking out,

"You swear you're old Bella, but you're still only six."

Her musical-like voice echoed leaving me with only a twisted scowl, and a floor filled with nothing but milk and a couple dozen Frosted Flakes on the floor. I gave a yelp before attempting to clean up the mess.

Lovely.

**-.-.-.-**

You see, even though I can be classified as a being far superior then the average bear… There are still some minor set backs on my perk-ish qualities. For one, I think part of the witch business was that when I get upset I need to go to a secluded area so I don't end up exploding things… Though it wasn't common unless I had a huge fit, I preferred not to take the chance and get Mom upset at spontaneously combusting furniture and simply found a place to drain my anger away…

Literally.

"Talking to yourself again Bella?" Jasper questioned sticking his head in the bathroom, where I sat in the bathtub with my head resting somewhat on the soap holder. Jasper was like my older brother… Although a majority of the time he avoided me like a plague even though my blood wasn't appetizing, he didn't want to risk my safety, I knew he held somewhat of a caring feeling towards me and vice versa. Whenever he was stuck babysitting me while the others went hunting he always made the time to get out his way and try to conversate with me. And it also helped that I thought the fact that he used guns as a human totally awesome in my eyes.

I pulled back the shower curtain to look at him with a shake of my head, "Not really… Trying to narrate my life inside my head… You know the usual." I seriously spoke, "Uh-huh…" He nodded slowly before walking in and sitting on the toilet, "You're upset."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you? A therapist?" Of course his extra ability was no secret to me; I always enjoyed playing this level of stupidity with them for the kicks. Jasper chuckled slightly, "Only if you want me to be."

My eyes averted from his being back to the ceiling of the bath tub, "Yeah I'm upset… Me sitting the bath tub fully clothed with no water early in the morning pretty much screams 'Suicidal Teen Issues' huh?" I sarcastically murmured not expecting him to answer back.

"Only a bit." He played along making me give a huge groan of annoyance, "You guys are so over-protective. The world isn't that scary you know." I grumbled while folding my arms over m chest.

"How exactly would you know that when besides us moving while you slept, you haven't seen the world truly?"

He had a point.

"You don't have a point." I defied, "Keeping me in this house will only fuel my need for rebellion and I shall escape, find a cute husband, have messed up babies and never return!" I raised a fist of determination into the air which greatly contrasted with my lazily and breathless speech. Jasper sighed, "Bella… You know you wouldn't be able to get five steps away from this house before you were pulled right back in and chained to a chair."

"Is that a challenge?" I arched a brow while sitting up to face him with curious eyes. This development obviously wasn't expected by the Military Strategist. His cold bright gold eyes observed me… Searched through my feelings… To find a trace of my reasons. Of which, I did nothing but smirk slightly, "No. It isn't. So don't get any funny ideas Bella." He firmly spoke while I rose up from spot from the bath tub; my stress wasn't fully out my system… Playing a game would most likely result in my bed getting caught on fire so…

I nodded with a roll of my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever…. But hey, do you know where Mom and Dad went?" I looked over at him curiously remembering how my two parents were nowhere to be seen since early this morning. It didn't worry me, but it stirred my curiosity.

Jasper cocked a brow at me; I could see a tiny hint of confusion rising up in his eyes, "What do you mean? Don't you remember them saying how they were going to meet Edward last night?"

My eyes blinked back at his blankly, "Nope! Never heard of the name Edward, don't remember them saying jack about leaving either… Must be another one of Dad's weirdo vampire friends huh? He drinks from humans?" I casually interviewed the honey haired blonde who solemnly shook his head,

"How can you _not _remember Edward…?" His soft tone mumbled out quietly with a slight laugh. I tilted my head to the side, "Well, the name on its own sounds pretty stupid. Like, seriously. What the hell is an Edward? Not only that, when I think of an Edward, I think of some freak who attacks innocent young witches in their sleep. But you know… I'm just guessing…" Shrugging my shoulders I got myself out the tub,

"It's my birthday Jasper… I'd expect you to forgive my bad manners, but I must leave this Bathroom Meeting now." I snickered while exiting.

I was bored...

That certainly wasn't a good thing.

**-.-.-.-.-**

"Knock knock, I'm coming in anyways." I dryly stated while walking into Alice's bedroom. Unlike Mama Rose… Alice had always turned out to be my big sister. We were both the same height, and held about the same destructive persuasive force within the family. If Alice said the grass was green, I could always say it was purple and still get the family to agree with me.

She cursed me for such an ability that I constantly abused, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I felt a smirk uneasily rise to my face when I realized Alice wasn't exactly expecting me. I was very used to such a face unlike others that came into contact with Alice… As a psychic, for whatever twisted reason fate upheld, my future and prediction pertaining or including me were nothing but lost causes for the ravenette.

It wasn't something I did on purpose, but I loved it. Like hell.

"What do you want?" Alice questioned, her eyes closed as she sat in the middle of her bed, creases set in her ivory colored forehead… Concentrating…

I took a seat at the edge of her bed, "Well, I was in the neighborhood, and I wanted to know if there was any chance you could hang out with me… Please? Mama Rose and Emmett are… _Away_, and Jasper just left to hunt for a bit. I'm bored and lonely…" I frowned slightly at this.

The short haired vampire obviously took no pity in my case, "No Bella. Please, get out? I'm trying to do something important."

My left eye gave a slight twitch while my frown faltered a bit into a scowl, "Important? What could possibly be more important then spending time with your baby sister on her _birthday_?" I exaggerated while putting my hand on her cold exposed leg.

Alice shook my hand off and I widened my eyes slightly at such rejection… Didn't see that coming.

"Bella! Out now!" She ordered firmly. Part of me felt like screaming back at her for yelling at me like I was a two year old… But the other part of me, knew something obviously wasn't right as per usual… Alice wasn't the type to scream at me in such a frustrated manner… Something was up.

"Humph." I huffed attempting to stay as uncaring as possible while picking myself up from the bed, "Whatever." I grumbled under my breath before walking out the room.

What the hell was that about? Alice never got that tense… Ever! I trudged my feet down the stairs, attempting not to hurl up my breakfast at the occasional bumps I heard coming from the side of the house that Mama Rose and Emmett had run off too earlier.

Life was unbearably dull… Walking down the stairs, I felt my depression begin to go over the scale of my annoyance. Lonely…

I was so lonely…

As I reached the last couple steps, I heard the door at the front turn and click open. I blinked while attempting to progress who it could be; Mom and Dad must be back… I grinned hugely,

Finally, someone that'll have time for me!

"Edward!"

Before I had a chance to make it past the next step, I was whirled into the wall to my right as Alice bullet-sped past me faster than imaginable, her voice filled with nothing but pure happiness and bliss… One I never heard her use before as she sky rocketed ahead towards the now opened door. The sound of boulders crashing filled the air, making me flinch from my new place on the floor from Alice's little aftermath.

"I missed you soooo much! We missed you so much! You came back! Oh god Edward! Thank you!" Alice shrilled out, it was apparent that whoever she had just pushed past me for, was getting a hug of death.

Whoopie –frikkin-doo.

"Ow…" I growled out in annoyance while picking myself up. Mom and Dad now entered the house; both were smiling in an expression that showed them in their own private sanctuary… Both of their golden eyes lit up with pure love? Jubilance? Enthusiasm? I don't even think there's a word to describe their faces…

"Welcome back Mom, Dad." I attempted to smile as I gave both of them a slight hug, which they returned. Both of them began uttering sentences to me which I ignored steadily, my eyes now attempting to see out the door at whoever had arrived…

"I missed you too Alice…" A smooth, velvet like voice chimed gently towards Alice. A man, most obviously a vampire… Sat on the floor, Alice on top of him embracing him in a tight hug. From what I could make out, he had reddish-brown hair… Almost bronze? I would say, his eyes were the same golden irises that my family possessed, and his skin was the same complexion as Alice's.

I found myself glowering down at him, "Well, hi." I coldly greeted while leaning my body on the door,

His eyes flashed up to mine, confusion first sprawled out on them, before it was quickly masked away with the same cold, emotionless shell mine upheld, "… Hello." He responded simply, his tone of voice would make an Ice Queen get the chills.

… Why did I get the feeling, I _wouldn't_ like this stranger? Oh well. To hell with it.

"No offense, but who the hell are you?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**AN: I probably moved this too fast… If you felt so, don't bother… I know xDD I just want to let the actually plot begin again lol**

**xDD I changed so much. Questions will be answered next chapter. I.E Why wasn't Edward in the family? And shiz. But just know… Him and Bella will have a lot of friction. That's why I made this a slow developing Belward story xD**

**I will still include my precious babeh Halflings :3 **

**You can vote on who'll be her best friend in a review. The three are half vampire half humans that Bella will encounter when she goes to Middle School. They'll help her in numerous ways with her relationship with Edward. In the original, Remy was her best friend. But you can vote again.**

**Remy Warlet – Rebellious, trouble maker and an all around jokester**

**Alex Carter – Shy, Sweet, and very innocent**

**Danny Might – Quiet, Anti-Social, Basically a lovable emo kid.**

**Review if you wish~ It would make my day if I received your thoughts, suggestions and the whole works.**


End file.
